luxrayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon:Don Patch (KB)
Don Patch is the fictional hero of the Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Personality Don Patch is a happy-go-lucky character, more so than anyone else on Bo-bobo's team. While facing extreme danger and the many powerful and troublesome threats in this world, he usually keeps his chin up and either finds or says something that completely destroys the mood of the battle or makes things even more bizarre. Most of his cheerfulness comes from his hajike way of life, where he must always be doing something bizarre or else he'll be completely uncontrollable. Even during the most serious times, Don Patch can never take anything too seriously (nor can any of the other principal characters for that matter, save Beauty and Gasser). Unfortunately, Don Patch's desire to consistently wig out or be the center of attention makes him narcissistic in nature. Whenever the focus isn't on him, he always tries to find some way to make everyone pay attention. His feelings are particularly seen this way towards his allies, of whom he finds himself more important than throughout the series. He tries to promote himself as main character over Bo-bobo, he tries to become the main heroine over Beauty, he even tries to force himself as greater than similar ally Jelly Jiggler! Usually, these streaks of attention desire are beaten away from Don Patch, either by being beaten up by an enemy, beaten up by Bo-bobo or even talked down upon by Beauty!? Several other aspects of Don Patch's personality occasionally come into play whenever needed. Although he is no longer leader of the Hajikegumi, he still obtains great respect from hajike followers, including the KoPatch, and the human followers, Underboss and Hatenko. Don Patch uses these moments to show his leadership qualities, but usually they lead to him becoming bossy or self-serving. He has also exhibited a matronly side (and not just when he cross-dresses either!), usually in care of his toy doll Ya-ya (Ya-ya), but occasionally in Hajike gags with Bo-bobo. And there are even moments where Don Patch does try to show a more serious side...yet those usually end up as set ups for a joke. After his training with Bobobo after the Original Series (Anime and Manga) ends, his debut in Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo was kinda planned alongside with the Bobobo Gang. His personality is still the same but rarely calm and focus under situations. Now he has a new rival named Sakura Haruno, (even though she didn't respond to his rivalry with her) who was the main heroine in the Crossover Series and tries to kill her even though she didn't do anything. Season 1 This chapter starts when the Wiggin Trio cross-dress themselves into women and Beauty scolds them for being rash about their Wiggin Antics. Then Beauty talked about being hungry and wanting a pony and then Don Patch repeatedly punches her in the stomach until Gasser hits him at the sky. Then they smelled some food and tries to run to get it until they tripped under a branch, Beauty tries to help them until they jumped as birds and then she said that they're at a big village and realizes that they're really at a village. Then Don Patch alongside with Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler rides race cars and ran over Naruto and then he punches Sai because he was thrown by Bobobo then they were interrupted by Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. Then she explains that she was working on her paperwork until their constant noise made her snapped then they feared under her anger. Then a fight between the Wiggin Trio and the Fifth Hokage. Then Don Patch uses his "Lioncloth Gasser" Attack that can take excessive damage to Tsunade, then Jelly Jiggler and him dressed as wrestlers and uses their tag-team attack at Tsunade and Don Patch uses his final attack "His Spike Attack" at Tsunade (and Jelly Jiggler). Then Tsunade punches Jelly Jiggler with fierce force until Bobobo saves him and they fused together into Mr. Bojiggler, Don Patch sits out and let the Fused Warrior take care of her. Then he won against Tsunade and they all jumped for joy. Category:Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Category:Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Characters